One Fateful Summers Day
by xX-Sponge-Xx
Summary: The Royals and their Shugo Chara's all decide to go to a beach house for the holidays... Where things tend to go a little pear shaped.


This story was written about 3 years ago and was sparked by an MSN conversation I was having with a few of my friends. Just a random stupid story with really bad wording and more than likely a plethora of grammatical errors... Please excuse them...

* * *

It was a bright... Sunny... Shiny day at the beach house. Amu, Rima, Ikuto, Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase decided to pile together all the Yen they had and hire out a beach house somewhere along the coast.

Ikuto was outside building a sandcastle on the soft creamy coloured sand, Kukai and Yaya were throwing a Frisbee to each other while wading in the shallows of the water as all the Shugo Chara's were playing a game of hide and seek, Kusu-Kusu was missing... but all the Chara's thought she was just hiding very well.

Time seemed to go very quickly until a blood curdling scream came from the beach house they were all staying at. Ikuto dropped the bucket containing wet sand, Yaya and Kukai just froze where they stood... While the Frisbee smacked Kukai in the head which broke their stationary position. Down the opposite end of the beach, the Chara's flew as fast as they could to get towards the house when they saw Yaya run out the door vomiting.

The chara's looked at one another...

"I wonder what happened, it must be bad" Miki whispered to Ran

"Come on servants! It can't be that bad! Yaya vomits at anything!" Kiseki commanded as the Chara's pulled themselves towards the door.

They floated inside and turned right at the end of the hallway. Shocked and amazed at what they saw they all gulped as the view of Rima's insides all over the Kitchen floor and simultaneously covered their eyes.

Amu was yelling frantically trying to get someone to give her an idea on how she could help with the current situation.

Tadase and Ikuto just stood there with their eyes peeled on the mess that covered the tiled floor, while Kukai was at fainting point. Kiseki pulled himself together and Chara changed with Tadase...

The small crown popped up on top of Tadase's head and he immediately took charge.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! GO GET A MOP!" Tadase yelled at Amu.

Amu snapped right out of it and grabbed the mop that was in the closet, She began to mop up most of the mess while scooping the rest back into Rima, to see if she would magically recover from her weird encounter.

"QUICK! IKUTO GRAB SOME ICE!" Tadase ordered. Ikuto suddenly jumped at his command and ran to the freezer.

Ikuto opened the freezer to find a very unlikely surprise waiting for him...

"WHAT THE! What is she doing in here!" Ikuto grabbed the foreign object and slapped it in front of Amu's Face.

"AHH! Kusu-kusu! I was wondering where she went!" Cried Suu as she was reunited with her giggly friend once again.

"What have I told you about putting Shugo Chara's into the freezer AMU!" Yelled Tadase

"W-well... I guess I forgot..." Amu said quietly as Suu and Miki carried Kusu-kusu away to be put next to a heater.

As the epidemic was almost solved, Suu came back while Miki stayed with Kusu-kusu and Character Transformed with Amu...

The random voices served as the background music in the sparkly green transformation setting. Amu stood at the doorway and waved her eggbeater around.

"REMAKE HONEY!" Amu shouted as the liquid and sparkles danced across the room, fixing everything... and everyone back to normal. Unfortunately Yaya was outside while this was happening so she was still unwell.

Amu ran towards Rima and tried to wake her up...

"She isn't waking up! What do we do!" Amu shouted looking straight at Tadase who was no longer under Kiseki's rule.

"Umm... Call an ambulance?"

"GOOD IDEA!"

Amu ran towards the phone and after dialing the three digits and giving all her information, The ambulance arrived. To everyone's astonishment however, Kairi and Nagihiko walked through the door... Dressed in ambulance personnel uniforms.

"I have just the thing... well... person who can fix Rima right up!" Kairi yelled proudly as his finger dramatically pointed at Nagihiko.

"I get ya!" Nagihiko replied instantly.

"WAIT! Nagihiko can't do anything! He couldn't even pass basic First-Aid!" Amu retaliated.

"Oh... you have no idea how good Nagihiko is Amu..." Kairi winked as Nagihiko kneeled down towards Rima.

Everyone was sitting at the edge of their seats... well they couldn't really because they were standing... but they were really anxious to see what Nagihiko would do to wake up the sleeping Blonde. He leant over her and gently pressed his lips onto hers which caused romantic OST's to start playing and lovey sparkles to fly in every direction.

As he gently pulled away, Rima magically... and kind of 'romace genre' over done-lly woke up from her weirdly created slumber and opened her eyes. Nagihiko and Kairi picked her up on a stretcher and pulled her into the ambulance which left into the sunset with Rima just realising that she is being driven by a 4th Grader...

"HEY AREN'T YOU TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE!"


End file.
